Charlie Adlard
Charles "Charlie" Adlard is a British comic book artist and penciller who is best known for his work on The Walking Dead and Savage. ''He portrayed the Atlanta Walker in the TV Series. Biography Charlie began his work in the United Kingdom on ''White Death with Robbie Morrison. His other works included 2000 AD, Judge Dredd, and Armitage, and eventually Savage. In the United States, he is best known for The X-Files, Astonauts in Trouble, and The Walking Dead (which he is currently the regular penciller for). Other comic works include Mars Attacks!, The Hellfire Club, Warlock, Batman: Gotham Knights, Green Lantern/Green Arrow, White Death, Blair Witch: Dark Testaments, Codeflesh, Shadowman, and The Establishment, to name a few. Adlard's style has evolved from what was originally fully painted artwork on Armitage, through increasing confidence as a monochrome artist, to his recent work, which uses large blocks of black ink on the page to create shadow effects much more bold than are commonly seen in comics art. In 1992, he collaborated with best-selling horror writer Guy N. Smith on Crabs' Fury. He won the Squiddy Award for Best Inker in 2001. He also illustrated the graphic novel Playing the Game, written by Nobel Prize winner Doris Lessing. Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Judge Dredd'': **"The Hand of Fate" (with Alan Grant, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.1 #18, 1992) **"Gulag" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1382-1386, 2004) *''Warheads: Black Dawn'' (pencils, with writer Craig Huston and inks by James Hodgkins, 2-issue mini-series, Marvel UK, 1992) *''Armitage'' (with Dave Stone): **"Influential Circles" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2 10-2.18, 1992) **"Flashback" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2 19-2.21, 1993) **"Flashback II" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.31-2.33, 1993) *''Judge Hershey'': "Hershey & Steel - Degenomancer" (with Dave Stone, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #35-36, 1993) *''Rogue Trooper (Friday): "Angels" (with Steve White, in ''2000 AD #950-52, 1995) *''The X-Files'' #1-16, 18-19, 22-23, and 27-29 (with Stefan Petrucha and John Rozum, Topps Comics, 1995-1997) *''Shadowman'' #5-15 (with Jamie Delano, Acclaim Comics, 1997-1998) *''Hellblazer'' #108 (with Paul Jenkins, Vertigo) *''Establishment'' #1-13 (with Ian Edginton, Wildstorm, 2001-2002) *''Nikolai Dante'' (with Robbie Morrison): **"The Full Dante" (in 2000 AD #1071, 1997) **"Masque of Dante" (in 2000 AD #1125-1127, 1999) **"Tour of Duty" (in 2000 AD #1131-1133, 1999) **"Fists of Fury" (in 2000 AD #1141, 1999) **"Last Dance of the Trans-Siberian" (in 2000 AD #1142-1143, 1999) *''White Death'' (with Robbie Morrison, 96 pages, Les Cartoonistes Dangereux, 1998 ISBN 1902429001, AiT/Planet Lar, 2002, ISBN 0970936060) *''Pulp Sci-Fi'': "Buzz Tycho's Last Stand" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1146, 1999) *''Astronauts in Trouble'' (with Larry Young, AiT/Planet Lar, 1999-2000) *''Batman/Scarface'' (2001) *''Codeflesh'' (with Joe Casey, in Double Image/''Double Take'' #1-8, Image Comics, 2001-2002, softcover, Codeflesh, 144 pages, AiT/Planet Lar, November 2003, ISBN 1932051155, hardcover, Codeflesh: The Definitive Edition, 128 pages, Image Comics, March 2009, ISBN 1607060779) *''Savage'' (with Pat Mills): **"Savage Book I" (in 2000 AD #1387-1396, 2004) **"Savage Book II" (in 2000 AD #1450-1459, 2005) **"Savage Book III" (in 2000 AD from #1526, 2007) *''Warlock'' (vol. 5) (with Greg Pak, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, 2004) *''The Walking Dead'' #7-193 (with Robert Kirkman, Image Comics, 2004-2019) *''Rock Bottom'' (with Joe Casey, graphic novel, 112 pages, 2006, ISBN 1932051457) *''Le Souffle du Wendigo'' (Breath of the Wendigo) (with Mathieu Misoffe, Soleil Productions, February 2009. ISBN 2302004825) Covers *''FutureQuake'' #5 (cover artist, Winter 2005) Interviews *A Chat With Charlie Adlard - Part 1 *2005 Interview with 2000ADReview *Interview with Charlie Adlard about his works and comics in general *Charlie Adlard: giving life to the zombies of the Walking Dead, The Times, (July 6, 2009.) *Exhuming "The Walking Dead" With Charlie Adlard, Comic Book Reader (May 30th, 2012.) Trivia *Robert Kirkman has praised Adlard on numerous occasions for his work: **"My dream artist is Charlie Adlard... When it came time to replace Tony I looked at a few artists before I settled on Charlie simply because I didn't think Charlie would do it. Just to be sure, I offered him the gig and was shocked when he accepted." **"Charlie's art is much more gritty and dark than Tony Moore's; I think it's a much better fit for what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go with the book." *Issue 106 marked the 100th issue of The Walking Dead illustrated by Charlie Adlard. A special variant cover was released to commemorate the occasion. The cover was similar to the cover of Issue 1, but rather than featuring Rick, it featured Charlie himself with some personal items of his including his drum kit, Star Wars LEGO, and a car. *In "Days Gone Bye" he appeared as one of the Walkers that swarmed Rick in Atlanta. *Adlard confirmed several things about the characters within The Walking Dead: **He has mentioned he misses drawing Dale. **His favorite character from the book is Michonne. **His least favorite character is Carl, because he states that he doesn't like to draw kids too much. External Links *Official Site *&bool=and&substring=1 Charlie Adlard at the Big Comic Book DataBase *Charlie Adlard at 2000 AD online *Comic Book Awards Almanac Category:Crew Category:Comics Category:Cast Category:Extras Category:Artists Category:TV Series Category:Writers